The present invention relates generally to hygienic care devices for individuals needing hygienic care assistance. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bathing/shower apparatus that allows an assistant to bathe/shower an occupant seated in the apparatus.
In a typical long-term care facility for the elderly and disabled, there is a central bathing or showering area where the residents are brought for daily showers. Prior to being transferred to the central bath area, an assistant typically prepares the resident for transport by disrobing the resident in their room and placing the resident in a shower chair having wheels. The naked resident is then draped with a blanket or other covering material and wheeled to the bathing area. This creates a less than dignified experience as the disrobed individual is transported past onlookers. During transport, it is common for incontinent accidents to occur, which further exacerbates an already difficult situation for the residents, staff, and visitors. Incontinent accidents also frequently occur when the resident gets into the bathing device and warm water causes relaxation of the body.
What is needed, therefore, is a shower apparatus for individuals in long term care facilities that eliminates indignities and/or other problems associated with current bath/shower devices.
The present invention eliminates the difficulties and disadvantages of the prior art by providing a shower apparatus for a seated occupant having a tub with a plurality of upstanding sides and a tub bottom. The tub includes a body compartment for receiving the torso of an occupant in a seated position. The body compartment bottom, which defines a first portion of the tub bottom, includes a through opening positionable over the bowl of a stationary floor toilet. The tub also includes a foot compartment for receiving the feet of the occupant. The foot compartment bottom, which defines a second portion of the tub bottom, is at a level below the top of the toilet bowl. A seat is provided for receiving the occupant in a seated position. The seat includes a through opening positionable above the through opening in the body compartment bottom. Means are also provided for moving water from the foot compartment into the toilet bowl.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the means for moving water from the foot compartment into the toilet bowl includes a drain opening positioned within the foot compartment for draining water from the foot compartment by gravity feed into a sump. A pump moves water out of the sump and into the toilet bowl via a pump conduit connected to the pump outlet. In an alternate embodiment, the means for moving includes a pump which moves water along a drain conduit having a first end in fluid communication with the foot compartment and a second end positioned adjacent the toilet bowl.
Means for introducing a flow of water into the tub are also provided. In a preferred embodiment, the means for introducing a flow of water includes a water conduit having an end fitting for attachment of the water conduit to an existing water faucet, and a shower head for dispensing water supplied by the water conduit. Alternatively, the means for introducing a flow of water includes a shower head, a hot water conduit for supplying hot water to the shower head, and a cold water conduit for introducing cold water to the shower head.
If desired, the apparatus may be set on wheels to facilitate movement of the apparatus. Alternatively, the apparatus may be configured for a more permanent installation. A catch pan positionable below the through opening of the body compartment may also be provided to contain bodily waste passed by the occupant when the apparatus is not positioned over the toilet bowl.
The apparatus may further include a door defining a portion of the upstanding sides to facilitate ingress to and egress from the apparatus.